


Episode 1.13: Strange

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Foreshadowing, Gen, Magic, Protective!Natasha, Spells & Enchantments, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Doctor Strange gets a visitor and Natasha plans for Peter's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.13: Strange

                Strange was not at all surprised to find the Black Widow on his doorstep the day after the Nightmare incident.  “Ah, Agent Romanoff.  I had a feeling Fury would send someone.  Please, come in.”

                “Sorry to trouble you, Doctor,” she remarked as he led her to his study.  “Director Fury simply wanted to make sure we had all the angles covered, even though he’s already debriefed Iron Fist and Spider-Man.”

                Strange seated himself in his chair and gestured for Agent Romanoff to take the one opposite him, which she did smoothly.  “If by that you mean Fury wants reassurance that it won’t happen again, you may let him know that Nightmare is taken care of, at least for the moment.  He’s my responsibility, and SHIELD need not worry about him.”

                She nodded.  “That’s precisely what we wanted to hear.  The boys weren’t sure exactly what you had done with him.” The corners of her mouth twitched.  “Especially Spider-Man.”

                Strange chuckled.  “The boy’s a complete beginner to magic, but he’s impressive nevertheless.  I could not have defeated Nightmare without him.”  He gave the Widow his most intimidating look—not that it would really work on her, but for the sake of form.  “Make sure SHIELD treats him well.  And Danny.  They are both destined to do great things.”

                As he predicted, she was completely unfazed.  “Don’t worry, Doctor.  They’re in good hands.”  But though they had concluded their business, she did not rise.  

                Strange raised an eyebrow.  “Is there something else, Agent Romanoff?”

                Surprisingly, she hesitated for a moment before speaking.  “Doctor…say I knew that someone may be targeted by a sorcerer.  Is there any way to protect that individual from magical attacks?”

                He leaned back, considering.  “Well, I suppose so.  Depends upon the power levels of the sorcerer you’re dealing with.  As the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, I can likely weave protective spells strong enough to block most magical practitioners on Earth.”

                “What if the sorcerer wasn’t from Earth?”

                Strange allowed both eyebrows to rise.  “That would be a different matter entirely.  Mainly depending upon the sorcerer in question and their intended victim.”

                There was a long silence where Agent Romanoff seemed to contemplate his words.  Then, finally, she spoke.  “It’s Loki.”

                Strange sucked in a breath.  That was a problem.  Loki was one of the most skilled magic users on multiple worlds, and even Strange was reluctant to engage him in a fight.  Mostly because the damned Trickster never fought fair.  “I’m afraid I may not be able to help you then.  Asgardian magic is not something I’m particularly skilled in.  And Loki’s spells tend to be…unpredictable.  Who is the potential victim?”

                “Spider-Man.”

                Strange perked up.  “Hm, perhaps there is something I can do then.”  He explained to Agent Romanoff what he had noticed of the boy’s “Spider-Sense.”  “I may not be able to devise something specifically to protect against Loki’s magic, but I may be able to enchant his Spider-Sense so that it can sense magical threats, such as enchanted items or potion-laced drinks.”  He shook his head.  “Of course, the only flaw is whether or not Spider-Man listens to his own sense.  If he ignores it, my magic will be useless.”

                “But if he listens to it, it could save his life,” the Black Widow said.  Strange was surprised by the uncharacteristic note of desperation in her voice.  “Please, Doctor.  Loki’s targeting him is my fault.  And I have no way to protect him, except maybe this.”

                Strange nodded.  “I will do what I can.”

                “That is all I ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I am on a roll with these this week! Also, increased amounts of plot continue to creep into this series. I'd always wondered why Peter's Spider-Sense reacted to that hot dog...


End file.
